


Interlocked Fingers

by DreamAtNight



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, between these two adorable people, my entry for the makoharu festival, pretty much low key stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAtNight/pseuds/DreamAtNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes into their course, he reaches over to his right to clasp onto Makoto’s hand. A second of thinking and he continues, his thoughts guiding him into separating Makoto’s fingers so his own could fit in between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlocked Fingers

_More physically, emotionally bonding…deeper relationship…more connected._

Nanase Haruka frowns as he reads through the article that’s splayed across the screen in front of him. He had only been using the computer to check his email for any new assignments that Amakata-sensei might’ve assigned for the weekend. After logging out, and rendering Makoto’s worries about additional homework futile, the website had popped up with a list of news articles it deemed “interesting”. Haruka usually didn’t pay attention to these articles, but today, the bolded title of one of them caught his attention; **Hand Holding and What It Says About your Relationship**.

He and Makoto had only (officially) been together for about a month now, but they had already established a deeper connection than most married couples, the result of childhood fondness and newfound compassion. They had agreed that holding hands in public was definitely fine, but they tried to keep the kissing to a minimum, if only to stop their friends from teasing them too much.

Haruka had spent the last few minutes reading the _very_ extensive article on the different styles of handholding (who knew you could tell the state of any relationship based on the way the couple held _hands_?), and the way he and Makoto held hands was starting to itch at his mind.

When holding hands, their hands would be positioned the same way as if Makoto was helping him out of the water; his palm lying down on top of Makoto’s upturned one. Although unknown to their friends, Haruka took some pride in knowing that his relationship with Makoto is practically unshakeable, strong, and deep. It’s probably one of the deepest relationships anyone could form with another person.

But, according to this ~~annoying and infuriating~~ article, ~~that was taking his time away from the water by making him _think_~~ , their way of holding hands meant that their relationship wasn’t as deep as it could be.

_When couples interlock their fingers, it shows a deeper relationship and means that the couple is more connected than other couples. The act of holding hands with interlocked fingers is more physically and emotionally bonding than any other type of hand holding._

He and Makoto had never held hands with interlocking fingers before. It was always just a hand curled around the other. Haruka can feel his face turn into what Makoto would describe as a pout. Should they be holding hands with interlocked fingers? Was their relationship not deep enough for that?

Haruka’s hand reaches to the right of the computer, bringing his cellphone closer to him. He scrolls down his Contacts list, pausing when Makoto’s name is highlighted. His finger stops above the screen. Why was he letting some vapid teen magazine article bother him so much? Is this really important enough to disturb Makoto right now?

Haruka put the phone back down before scooting back from the desk and walking out of his room. They had school the next day; he’d be seeing Makoto in less than ten hours. He could just bring it up then. Now, he could spend time with the water.

 

~

“-an? Haru-chan?”

Haruka’s eyes open to see Makoto’s face in front of him. “Makoto?” he managed to get out before finally regaining full consciousness. Why was the water so cold?

An audible sigh comes from the taller teen. “Haru-chan,” warm hands, which Haruka realized had been shaking his shoulders, leave his skin to be offered in front of him. “Good morning. You should really stop falling asleep in the bath tub.”

Haruka simply shrugged at the last statement. They both knew it would happen again. He took a moment to bask in the warm feelings that encased him at seeing Makoto’s soft smile before reaching up to take his hand. “Drop the –chan, Makoto.”

Feeling his friend-turned-boyfriend’s hand wrapped in his led Haruka to his thoughts from the previous night. He turned to tell Makoto about his ideas on the subject but was stopped by a towel suddenly covering his head.

“Hurry up and dry yourself or you’ll get a cold, Haru.” The heat from Makoto’s hands seeped through to Haruka’s skin, even with a towel in between.

In fast movements that left no time for Haruka to speak, he found himself dried and dressed, walking down the stairs. He stared at Makoto’s large back that was in front of him, thinking again about holding his hand. Before he could talk himself out of it, Haruka moved his hand slightly forward, reaching for Makoto-

“Did you do all of your homework, Haru?” Haruka stared forlornly as Makoto’s nearest hand lifted up to scratch at his head as he turned to glance at the blue-eyed teen in question.

“Yeah, stop worrying.” He quickly turns his face away to avoid showing Makoto the disappointment displayed on his face. Were the fates taunting him? Telling him to not even try holding Makoto’s hand the way he wants?

Makoto’s soft chuckle brings his attention back to his boyfriend. Makoto’s smile fills him with optimism. He’ll just have to try again later. For now, Haruka was hungry.

~

After a simple yet pleasant breakfast of mackerel and toast, Haruka and Makoto left to start making their way to school. The moment they left the house, Makoto started talking about something the twins did during dinner last night. The gentle teen always told him about random stuff during their walk to school and usually, he was fine with it but today, today Haruka wants to _do_ something.

A few minutes into their course, he reaches over to his right to clasp onto Makoto’s hand. A second of thinking and he continues, his thoughts guiding him into separating Makoto’s fingers so his own could fit in between them.

Next to him, Makoto looks down at their (properly) intertwined hands. “Haru?”

The teen in question adamantly continues looking forward, chewing on the inside of his mouth while feeling his cheeks heat up just a bit. Several seconds pass before Makoto turns back to face forward again, a quick glance showing Haru that he’s smiling.

He lets a small smile slip onto his face. Looks like their relationship _is_ deep enough for interlocked handholding. And if Haruka’s being honest, he’d say this is definitely better than the previous type of handholding he and Makoto engaged in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you liked this could you please like/reblog it from [here](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73938009279/challenge-holding-hands-user-adanima-rating-sfw)? Thank you for reading!


End file.
